User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Kingdom of Kalibara Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopptastic Expansion I thought we agreed that there won't be anymore Hurian territorial expansion. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:10, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Discussion about your ban, mainly from MC. 77topaz (talk) 23:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) He said he laughed really hard when he saw w:c:conworld:Talk:2012 Invasion of Israel, and then he and Psyrax started talking in slang. 77topaz (talk) 23:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Not opposed. SW says it's not his place to comment, and SW and MC are discussing create a new admin team. 77topaz (talk) 23:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I've transferred your message. Also, I heard you are reporting UP to Wikia? 77topaz (talk) 23:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you contacting everyone on their own wikis or here? :P 77topaz (talk) 23:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? 77topaz (talk) 06:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... UP may actually not have found out yet, since he doesn't appear to have been active after banning you. 77topaz (talk) 09:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Two things: I think you meant "if I don't stop", and, where does it say that? 77topaz (talk) 21:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, I forgot to mention, Super said in chat that you're not getting any of the Caribbean. 77topaz (talk) 22:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) You could tell Super directly, you know. That would make things easier. 77topaz (talk) 07:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Woogers thinks your current ban should be "revisited". 77topaz (talk) 07:05, October 15, 2012 (UTC) So, are you going to report UP to Wikia? 77topaz (talk) 07:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) For you being unbanned, you mean? Your ban will expire in a few days anyway, in case you don't know. 77topaz (talk) 07:23, October 15, 2012 (UTC) You said Woogers' disapproval of your ban was "a good sign". 77topaz (talk) 08:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I can't really understand your post; there appear to be some errors in there. 77topaz (talk) 05:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) You mean IC or OOC? 77topaz (talk) 07:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Again, I'm not sure I understand your post. :P Did you mean "would" instead of "you"? 77topaz (talk) 18:46, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... why? OOC, I think you've developed them quite well; IC, I generally dislike them. 77topaz (talk) 19:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Aren't all the characters you've already made Anyi? 77topaz (talk) 19:35, October 17, 2012 (UTC) What do Republicans have to do with it? Also, Viva, did you ever actually tell UP or Super you joined FW "for the sole reason of trolling UP"? 77topaz (talk) 23:50, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm afraid to say MC has turned on you. 77topaz (talk) 05:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Notes House of Kimaiyo RE Well, I'd rather have Humans. --TheMaster001 21:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC)